Ill.bell
|RJLxYgnbJxY}} ill.bell (イルベル) is an and rapper (or MC), who has debuted in January 2008 with a rap cover of "Melt" . However he doesn't often sing VOCALOID songs, but is more into rap and Hip-Hop songs. ill.bell's singing voice has a rather rough and deep resonance to it that has a fair amount of power; he also adds ample amounts of vibrato when singing normally, and his rapping style is powerful and smoothly flowing. He often collaborates with fellow Nico Nico Douga rappers Tophamhat Kyou (AO) and Utenkekkou forming the unit RainyBlueBell. The rap-unit name is made up of the members' names. Rainy coming from the "rain" character from Utenkekkou's name, "blue" from "AO" and bell from ill.bell's name. The unit-name is often shortened RBB. Rojiko does the art for them, with her design being cute female versions of the three members. ill.bell turns into Bellko (ベル子). The image makes up a pretty interesting contrast to their song genre and style, which would be rap or Hip-Hop. Their first collaboration has been "Otherworld" . ill.bell collaborates with with utaite more seldom, however he has collaborated with utaite Prico, and did the rap in "Smiling" . He also collaborated with rapper UZURA and track makers K's and Ani. He has participated in a mic relay, and is featured in a few rap albums. Additionally ill.bell has featured in a fair amount of albums by the Hip-Hop Touhou circle TAMAONSEN. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 20, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # NET WORKS vol.1 (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # RainyBlueBell THE SECOND COOL with RainyBlueBell (Released on July 15, 2012) # '' (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # showtime vol.2 (Released on September 16, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.01.12) # "Kaeshite! Knee Socks" (2008.05.03) # "Nico Nico Rappers Mic Relay vol.1" (collab) (2008.05.19) # "Tank!" feat. ill.bell, Utenkekkou and UZURA (2008.07.07) # "World is Mine" feat. ill.bell and Prico (2008.07.28) # "Melt" -2M mix- (2008.08.25) # "Otherworld" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2008.09.13) # "Sonic World Adventure BGM" (2008.11.14) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryou" (Ability To Stir The Audience) (2008.12.07) # "Neverending Rappers' Night" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2008.12.28) # "Rap Shitai - Time 4 the action -" (2009.03.31) # "UNDER THE SEA" (2009.05.02) # "Ki-SS (Kick-Started Speedrun) (Hinanjo)" (Original with Ani) (2009.05.18) # "Smiling" (collab) (2009.12.13) # "Pai-Pod" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2009.12.31) # "Guitar ni Kubittake" (2010.03.11) # "the way we were" (2010.03.27) # "back again" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou, Utenkekkou and K's (2010.10.26) # "Happy Synthesizer" -Utattemita- (2011.03.22) (YT only) # "Magic Hour" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2011.12.24) # "Sweet Devil" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2012.04.21) # "Haru ka Note" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2012.12.28) # "Ketsuban (missingnumber)" (2013.10.12) }} Discography |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ultimate Skit |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Bad Boyz Delight |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Fire Anthem |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Hyper Nova |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Gooodbye |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = back again |track15info = -0000000 remix- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = K's }} Gallery |Ill.bell smiling.png|ill.bell as seen in his collab cover of "Smiling" Illust. by halyosy }} Trivia * He was born in Hiroshima prefecture.ill.bell's Nico Nico Pedia entry External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * RainyBlueBell mixi Category:Rappers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles